Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires.
Description of the Related Art
A tire includes a pair of beads. Each bead includes a core and an apex. The apex extends from the core outward in a radial direction. The apex is formed from a highly hard crosslinked rubber.
In the tire, the bead portion is fitted to a rim. In a running state, a great load is applied to the bead portion. For achieving favorable durability of the tire, the stiffness of the bead portion is important. The stiffness of the bead portion influences handling stability and ride comfort. For improving the durability, handling stability, and ride comfort of the tire, the configuration of the bead portion is important.
Regarding the configuration of the bead portion, various examinations have been made. JP2012-025280 and JP2013-545671 (US2014/0000780) disclose examples of a tire in which an apex (also referred to as first apex) having a smaller length than a conventional apex is used in each bead. In each of these tires, another apex (also referred to as second apex) is further provided outward of each turned-up portion of a carcass in an axial direction.
Tires are desired to have further improved durability, handling stability, and ride comfort.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic tire that achieves favorable durability, handling stability, and ride comfort.